England Menghilang
by Dyla lirk
Summary: England menghilang secara misterius dan akhirnya France diangkat menjadi ketua komite World Academy.    Cerita 4 chapter yang langsung tamat. Karen awalnya aku masukin di blog baru disini :p
1. Chapter 1

**ENGLAND MENGHILANG  
><strong>

**Characters: France, America, Japan, Germany, Italy, China, Romano, Austria, Hungary, Roman Empire.**

**Pairings: Tidak pairing spesifik di sini. lol**

**Rating: K**

**Words Count: 2.366**

**Warning: None**  
><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz<strong>

**Summary: England menghilang secara misterius dan akhirnya France diangkat menjadi ketua komite World Academy.**

* * *

><p>World Academy, sebuah sekolah untuk para personifikasi negara agar mereka dapat mengenal beberapa negara satu sama lain. Seperti sekolah biasa pada umumnya, sekolah ini mempunyai komite yang dijabat oleh 8 negara besar yang diketuai oleh England.<p>

Suatu pagi, Susana sangat damai. Saking tenangnya ruangan komite pun tidak seberisik biasanya. Bahkan Japan sedang berlari dengan semangat ke ruangan komite, yang sayangnya bukan membawa kabar baik.

"France-san! America-san! Ada hal gawat, England-san menghilang!" Teriak Japan panik di depan pintu ruang komite sekolah.

France yang sedang tertidur santai di kursi jadi terbangun dan melihat Japan dengan setengah mengantuk sedangkan America tidak mengalihkan pandangannya di PSP yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Bukannya dia sedang minum teh atau mengobrol dengan unicorn atau apalah itu di suatu tempat." Kata America cuek.

"Sudahlah, Japan. Tenangkan dirimu dan cerita pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi." Kata France sambil menguap.

Japan mengikuti saran France. Dia menarik nafas pelan-pelan dan akhirnya mulai bicara walaupun tetap dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tadi pagi, England-san sudah ada di sini sebelum kalian datang. Lalu sekitar jam 10, England-san pergi dengan terburu-buru. Katanya ada dokumen penting yang harus diambil. Tapi sudah dua jam berlalu, dia tidak kembali. Saya pun mencarinya di sekitar sekolah bahkan sampai asrama, tapi…."

"Apa dia bilang dia mau kemana?" Tanya France.

Japan hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin kalian tadi berselisih jalan dan England sudah kembali ke kamarnya. "

"Tapi, France-san…"

France mengela nafas panjang, "Yah sudah, aku ikut kesana. Ayo America, kamu juga ikut!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

"Tumben…." France melihat America heran, "biasanya kamu semangat dengan hal seperti ini, apalagi berhubungan dengan England."

"Aku nggak kayak gitu, kok! Aku lagi malas…."

Akhirnya France dan Japan keluar ruangan meninggalkan America yang tetap memainkan PSP-nya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar England di asrama.

"Anu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan America-san? Dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat." Tanya Japan.

"Entahlah. Waktu aku datang dia sudah diam disitu dengan PSP-nya. Sampai aku tertidur pun dia tidak ngomong apa-apa."

"Eh? Anda datang ke ruang komite dan langsung tidur? Apa anda sudah mengerjakan tugas anda?"

"I-I-Itu…" France langsung merasa gugup dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sudah hampir sampai di kamar England, France pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Japan melangkah duluan, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar England.

"England-san. England-san. Anda ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Japan pun mengetuk pintu dan memanggil lebih keras, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya France pun ikut memanggil dengan teriakan.

"Oi England! Kamu ada di dalam kan? Ayo keluar!"

Tetap tidak ada suara yang menjawab dari balik pintu. France pun kehilangan kesabarannya dan memegang kenop pintu. Tidak terduga, pintu terbuka. France dan Japan hanya terdiam bingung. England adalah tipe orang yang selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam maupun dari luar kamar. Tapi sekarang pitu terbuka tanpa terkunci. Mereka pun masuk dan tidak ada satu pun orang di dalam. Mencari di kamar mandi pun tidak ada.

"England-san…benar-benar menghilang…."

France hanya diam namun wajahnya mulai gelisah. Situasinya menjadi tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan kedua kalinya, tapi tetap sama, England tidak ada.

"Mungkin…England masih pergi ke tempat. Besok pagi pasti ada lagi." Ujar France berusaha tenang.

Niat France untuk membuat suasana jadi tenang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Japan masih merasa gelisah, sampai pria berambut pirang panjang itu kehilangan kata-kata untuk memebuat mereka tenang.

"Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tunggu sampai besok pagi."

Japan ingin menolak, dia masih ingin mencari England. Tapi dia tidak bisa beragumen balik, karena itu dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi keluar kamar. France mengikuti sampai mereka berdua keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, France menyakinkan dirinya kalau semua pasti baik-baik saja dan besok dia kan bertemu England yang marah-marah padanya seperti biasa.

Namun pagi itu tidak terjadi. France kembali membuka pintu kamar England keesokan harinya dan England tetap tidak ada. Begitu juga di ruang komite sekolah, tempat yang pertama kali dikunjungi England di pagi hari. Tempat itu juga sepi.

"Alis bodoh itu…sebenarnya dia kemana….?"

**xxxx**

Aula yang biasanya sepi dan tenang menjadi berisik karena dipenuhi dengan murid-murid. Mereka disuruh berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengunguman penting dari kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah yang berdiri di podium berdehem untuk menenangkan semua murid. "Perhatian semua! Ada pengunguman penting! Ketua komite sekolah kita, England, keberadaannya tidak diketahui sampai saat ini!"

Mendengar hal itu, suasana yang tadi sempat tenang menjadi pecah dengan rasa terkejut dan semua langsung ramai memperbicangkannya satu sama lain. Namun Kepala sekolah tetap melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Oleh karena itu, sebagai kepala sekolah, aku akan memberi tugas pada klub berita untuk mencari penyebab hilangnya England dan sesegera mungkin untuk menemukannya. Dan untuk posisi Ketua komite sekolah, untuk sementara akan diserahkan pada France! America dan Japan harus membantu France menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai selesai. Sekian!"

"Nah, untuk ketua baru dan klub berita berjuanglah! Karena aku banyak janji (dengan wanita) aku pergi dulu ya. Ciao~" Kepala sekolah pun langsung kabur dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kehebohan makin terjadi ketika pengunguman selesai diumumkan. Kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan hal ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Kalian semua kenapa pakai berisik sih! Terserah Jii-chan kan mau bilang apa, dia kan kepala sekolah di sini, jadi jangan banyak ngeluh!" Protes Romano kesal.

"Hwaaa~ Nii-chan mengatakan hal keren~" Puji Italy yang berdiri di samping kakaknya, "berarti Nii-chan mau membantu klub berita mencari England, dong?"

"Mana mungkin, adikku yang bodoh! Aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah komite yang merepotkan. Aku mau makan lalu siesta." Kata Romano sembari pergi.

"Vee! Kok gitu sih…." Kata Italy kecewa.

Tidak jauh dari Italy berdiri, France, America dan Japan masih berdiri diam. Aura seram terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa…kenapa hal ini terjadi…aku lagi nggak mimpi kan?" Kata France yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku juga masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Apalagi, kepala sekolah secara sepihak menyuruh klub berita mencari England…." Keluh Germany yang menghampiri mereka belakangan.

"Enak kan~! Kita bisa ijin pelajaran sesukanya untuk mencari info." Kata Italy ceria.

"Kita bukan mau main-main, tahu! Lagipula, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Japan menceritakan semua yang kemarin terjadi ke Germany dan Italy. Setelah mendengar itu Germany langsung bermuka serius.

"Jadi terakhir kali kamu melihat England jam 10 pagi kemarin?"

"Iya." Jawab Japan pelan.

"Berarti kita mencari informasi yang terjadi antara jam 10 kemarin sampai sekarang. Ayo Italy, kita harus mulai kerja!"

"Siap, Vee!"

"Maaf ya, Germany-san. Saya tidak bisa membantu…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kegiatanmu di komite akan semakin sibuk mungkin sebaiknya kamu juga non-aktif di klub manga research."

"Tidak bisa!" Kata Japan tegas sampai membuat Germany dan Italy kaget, "saya tidak bisa berhenti di klub manga research walaupun sebentar! Deadline semakin dekat karena festival kebudayaan tinggal sebentar lagi!"

"Tapi kan, kamu bisa kecapekan…." Kata Italy khawatir.

"Tidak masalah. Tidak tidur satu sampai dua malam sama sekali tidak masalah bagi saya."

"TIDAK BISAA, ARUU!"

Berselang setelah suara teriakan itu, ada yang menarik Japan dari belakang. Orang yang menarik adalah China. Dia meremas keras bahu Japan, membuat pria berambut hitam itu sedikit takut.

"A-Ada apa, China-san?"

"Apa maksudmu kamu tidak akan tidur selama dua hari? Kamu mau mati, aru!"

"A-Anu…itu misalnya saja. Seandainya England-san ditemukan hari ini, saya bisa tidur lebih lama…mungkin…."

"Aku tidak peduli alis tebal itu ditemukan atau tidak, aru! Ada atau tidak ada, dia selalu menyuruhmu bekerja keras!"

"E-Eh…itu tidak-"

"Kamu jangan memaksakan diri! Kamu harus tidur yang banyak! Ini juga karena kamu terlalu banyak ikut klub! Karena itu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu, aru!"

Japan merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mendengar ucapan China. Dia ingin melawan tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan ulu hatinya mulai sakit.

"Aku akan menyita ruang klub manga research dan kameramu, aru!" Ujar China sambil mengancungkan sebuah kunci dan sebuah kamera.

Melihat benda-benda yang sangat penting bagi kehidupannya ada di tangan orang lain, Japan mulai panik.

"D-D-Darimana anda mendapatkan semua itu, China-san!"

"Jangan salah! Aku juga anggota komite sekolah. Mendapatkan satu sampai dua kunci ruangan sekolah ini bukan masalah bagiku. Dan kamera ini aku ambil kemarin." Ujar China sembari pergi sambil memutar-mutar kunci ruangan manga research dengan santainya.

"Tu-Tunggu China-san! Tanpa dua hal itu…saya…."

"Sudahlah, Japan. Setelah England ketemu, nanti pasti kembali kok. Ya?"

Italy tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Japan yang masih syok. Melihat senyuman Italy, Japan merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula, Germany pasti bisa menemukan England dengan cepat. Jadi serahkan semuanya pada dia."

"Kamu juga harus cari England, Italy!" Kata Germany tegas, "dan juga kalian berdua…mau sampai kapan kalian diam disitu?"

Germany menoleh ke France dan America yang masih berdiri diam, dari mereka berdua masih terpancar hawa suram.

"Aku mengerti kalau France merasa syok. Tapi kenapa kamu juga gelisah, America?"

"Aku…tidak menyangka kalau France yang diangkat jadi ketua. Padahal aku ini Pahlawan, kenapa nggak aku saja." Jawab America pelan.

"Ternyata kamu itu ya! Nggak penting banget!" Teriak Germany dan France bersamaan.

"Tapi kan enak kalau jadi ketua komite! France Nii-chan bisa berbuat sesukanya!" Kata Italy ceria.

France dan Germany melihat Italy dengan keheranan, mereka terkejut mendengar kata-kata Italy. Namun setelah itu, Germany menghela nafas.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Italy! Justru tanggung jawabnya besar dan dia harus bekerja dengan serius!"

"Itu benar…." Kata France pelan. Germany pun ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Nii san bisa jadi bersenang-senang lebih leluasa dan para wanita pun akan semakin banyak mengagumiku karena aku adalah ketua komite!" Ujar France dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu-itu-ya!"

Beberapa menit kemudian keadaan sudah semakin tenang. Di ruangan aula hanya ada America, Japan, dan Italy yang berdiri sejajar dengan rapi di depan Germany. Mereka bertiga tidak mau bernasib sama seperti France yang tergeletak karena babak belur dihajar Germany.

"Jadi, aku dan Italy akan mencari England secepat mungkin! Japan, kamu awasi mereka berdua agar tidak kabur dari pekerjaan mereka! Dan untuk America dan France, kalian harus kooperatif! Festival kebudayaan semakin dekat jadi kerja dengan serius! Mengerti!"

"Siap."

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"SIAP!"

"Aku belum dengar suaramu, France!"

"Siaap….." Jawab France yang masih tergeletak dengan nada lemas.

**xxxx**

Setelah selesai, Germany dan Italy pun segera pergi untuk mencari England sedangkan yang lain berjalan menuju ruangan komite sekolah.

"Benar-benar deh, Germany itu. Dia memukulku dengan serius…." Keluh France sambil mengelus pipinya yang bengkak.

"Dia lebih cerewet daripada bosku. Pundakku sampai pegal. Oi Japan, nanti aku pinjam alat pemijat pundak otomatis punyamu, ya!"

"Eh! I-Itu boleh saja…tapi…setelah pekerjaan anda selesai…ya?"

"Iya iya. Paling-paling nanti siang selesai."

"Oiya Japan. Sebenarnya pekerjaan ketua itu apa aja sih?" Tanya France.

"Untuk saat ini, anda hanya perlu tanda tangan dan mengecap surat penting saja." Jawab Japan.

"Oh! Cuma itu saja? Kukira aku bakal kerja menulis banyak surat sampai malam. Soalnya aku sering lihat England kerja sampai larut malam."

"Itu mungkin saja."

"Eh?"

France mulai merasakan firasat buruk, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan berpikir tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sampai mereka bertiga sampai di ruang komite dan melihat ada dua tumpukan kertas yang melewati kepala America di atas meja ketua.

"Hoh…cuma segini…." Ucap France sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Iya. Ini HANYA yang ada di atas meja." Kata Japan datar.

Firasat buruk mulai menghantui France lagi. Japan berjalan menuju tirai besar yang ada di samping mereka. America dan France melihat tirai itu dengan heran.

"Sejak kapan di sini ada tirai besar?" Tanya America heran.

Japan berhenti di ujung tirai dan menarik tali tirai itu tanpa ekspresi. Dan apa yang ada di balik tirai itu, membuat France berteriak histeris.

"Ini sisa dokumen yang datang kemarin malam. Tapi tenang saja, saya telah mensortir semuanya. Jadi semua dokumen ini hanya dokumen penting."

"Semuanya dokumen penting! Yang benar saja! Lihat semua kertas itu menumpuk sampai menyentuh langit-langit!"

"Kemarin pekerjaan terbengkalai karena kita mencari England-san, makanya jadi menumpuk. Tapi kalau America-san membantu semuanya akan cepat selesai."

"Eh! Aku juga? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Kalau begitu…America-san, bisakah anda pergi ke akademik pusat untuk mengambil dokumen lainnya, lalu merinci pengeluaran minggu ini dan bla bla bla bla bla-"

"Le-Lebih baik aku membantu France di sini…." Kata America pelan.

Sebenarnya Japan masih ingin mengatakan deretan pekerjaan lain yang bisa dikerjakan America, tapi karena America berkata begitu Japan jadi sedikit lega.

"Kalian berdua hanya tinggal menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen ini lalu dicap. Dan saya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang saya sebutkan tadi, karena itu saya permisi."

Setelah membungkuk, Japan berjalan pergi. Tapi sebelum keluar dia menoleh dengan aura suram.

"Saya harap anda berdua dapat mengerjakannya dengan baik. Karena kalau tidak, kita bertiga tidak bisa tidur hari ini. Selamat berjuang..."

Walaupun suara pintu yang tertutup pelan itu sudah lewat, France dan America masih terdiam memandangi pintu. Seakan mereka berharap ada seseorang yang masuk. Fance pun memecah keheningan dengan mengeluh.

"Haah…aku harap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bangun dan semuanya kembali seperti semula…."

"Aku juga berharap ini mimpi…tapi aku juga tidak mau bermimpi seperti ini."

"Hei America," France menoleh ke America dan menatapnya sebentar, "sepertinya sejak England menghilang kamu jadi uring-uringan."

"Aku nggak uring-uringan kok!" Jawab America sambil berbalik kesal.

_Haah…hanya karena menghilangnya alis tebal sialan itu semua jadi berubah begini. Padahal sebelum ini semua baik-baik saja…._

…_Kan?_

"Oi France! Jangan diam saja! Kalau cepat dikerjakan nanti bisa cepat selesai!"

_Kenapa rasanya aku lupa sesuatu ya…. _

"Eh? America apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Tentu saja mengambil dokumen ini!" Kata America yang sedang jongkok di depan salah satu tumpukan dokumen.

"Tunggu! Jangan diambil dari situ!"

Peringatan France terlambat. Kertas-kertas berjatuhan diatas mereka berdua dan berserakan di lantai.

"Kamu itu bodoh banget sih! Jangan diambil dari bawah!" Teriak France kesal.

"Memangnya aku bisa ambil dari atas! Makanya aku ambil dari bawah!" Balas America.

"Wah wah. Ternyata ketua komite yang baru melakukan hal yang lebih kacau daripada yang kukira."

"Berantakan sekali…."

France dan America menoleh dengan kesal. Di belakang mereka ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata berpakaian rapi dan seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang. Ternyata yang datang adalah Austria dan Hungary.

"Hei! Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" Kata France yang masih kesal.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengetuk pintu, dasar bodoh! Karena kalian berisik makanya tidak dengar." Kata Austria sambil menghela nafas.

"Awalnya aku sempat ragu karena kalian tidak pernah bekerja dengan serius." Lanjut Austria lagi, "karena ketua itu posisi penting dan pekerjaannya banyak-"

Mendengar ceramah Austria membuat America terdiam kesal karena mendapat pidato panjang untuk kedua kalinya, tapi France jadi teringat sesuatu yang tadi dia lupakan.

_Aku ingat…sebelum England menghilang kami berdua bertengkar, seperti biasa. Dan dia mengatakan sesuatu…._

Jangan pikir pekerjaan ketua itu gampang! Seandainya aku tidak ada dan kamu yang jadi ketua, kamu akan tahu rasanya!

_Apa semua kejadian ini karena aku….dikutuk England?_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

03-05-2011

Author Note: Awalnya aku ingin membuat cerita misteri dan komedi. Tapi cerita ini tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali oTL Di cerita ini aku juga mencoba membuat France jadi tokoh utamanya. Karena kata Nemuchan, France itu kalau serius bisa keren. XDDD

BTW, Gakuen Hetalia PSP juga sudah keluar dan aku tidak bisa main. T_T #curcol


	2. Chapter 2

**ENGLAND MENGHILANG  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 02**

**Characters: France, America, Japan, Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, Spain, Prussia, Seychelles**

**Rating: K**

**Words Count: 3.132**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Summary: England menghilang secara misterius dan akhirnya France diangkat menjadi ketua komite World Academy.**

* * *

><p>World Academy, sebuah sekolah untuk para personifikasi negara agar mereka dapat mengenal beberapa negara satu sama lain. Seperti sekolah biasa pada umumnya, sekolah ini mempunyai komite yang diketuai oleh England dengan anggota 8 negara besar.<p>

Namun, itu dulu, pagi ini semuanya jadi berubah. Ketua komite dengan secara sepihak dari kepala sekolah dijabat oleh France karena England menghilang secara misterius. Tidak hanya itu. Sejak England menghilang, America jadi tidak bersemangat dan uring-uringan, Germany yang selalu rajin harus bolos pelajaran untuk mencari England. Tapi Italy sangat menikmatinya karena dia senang bisa bolos.

Semua salah England. Itulah yang ada dipikiran France. Tapi, akhirnya dia menyadari kalau dirinya, mungkin, penyebab menghilangnya England.

"France! Kamu dengar kata-kataku, tidak!" Kata Austria yang kesal melihat France melamun.

France tersentak kaget dan jadi sedikit bingung, namun kemudian dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Melihat suasananya sedikit tidak enak, Hungary mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah, Austria-san. Lebih baik kita bantu mereka membereskan berkas yang berantakan ini agar pekerjaan mereka bisa cepat selesai." Kata Hungary sambil mengambil beberapa kertas di lantai.

Austria hanya menghela nafas dan membantu mengambil kertas-kertas yang berantakan.

"Kalian harus lebih hati-hati dengan dokumen-dokumen ini. Semua ini menyangkut seluruh siswa yang ada disini. Ingat itu."

Melihat itu, France dan America pun ikut membantu dalam diam. Memang sudah seharusnya mereka membereskan karena semua itu salah mereka sendiri. Kejadian yang terjadi tiba-tiba secara beruntun membuat mereka bingung, terutama bagi France.

**XXXX**

"Nah sudah selesai!" Ucap Hungary sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas terakhir ke atas meja.

Semua kertas yang berserakan sudah tertata rapi kembali dan juga tumpukannya tidak setinggi semula, tapi sudah dibagi-bagi lagi agar mudah diambil. Semua itu berkat ide dari Austria.

"Kalau begini kalian bisa mudah mengambil kertasnya. Walaupun begitu jangan diambil dari bawah lagi. Mengerti?"

"Iya iya. Terima kasih kalian mau membantu." Kata France pelan, "lalu, kalian kesini Karena ada perlu, kan?"

"Ah iya, itu benar. Kami kesini mau meminta daftar jadwal acara di festival kebudayaan nanti. Karena kami harus memasang pengunguman untuk para siswa di asrama." Jawab Hungary.

"Dan itu tugas kami sebagai ketua asrama." Lanjut Austria.

France terdiam. Dia menggaruk pipinya dan menatap mereka berdua ke atas sambil tersenyum bingung.

"Jangan bilang kamu tidak tahu….?" Kata Austria sambil menatap tajam France.

"Hei! Aku baru beberapa menit jadi ketua disini. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Kamu anggota komite, kan? Seharusnya kamu tahu tentang dokumen kecil seperti itu, dasar bodoh!"

"Y-Yah…mungkin Japan tahu soal itu. Nanti aku tanya kalau dia kembali." Kata France mencoba berkelit tapi Austria sudah terlanjur kesal. Hungary pun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak tahu. Tapi tolong segera beritahu kami karena festival budaya tinggal seminggu lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hungary mengajak Austria yang masih kesal keluar dari ruangan. France menghela nafas lega. America masih tidak komentar apa-apa. Dia mengambil salah satu tumpukan kertas dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. France tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_Wah. America kenapa jadi rajin begini…anak itu kenapa ya? Apa dia lagi marah? America kalau lagi marah agak mirip England sih. Yah selama dia tidak buat kacau mungkin aku diamkan saja dulu._

France juga menuju mejanya yang baru. Meja ketua yang biasa ditempati England. Semua orang pasti senang bisa menjadi ketua semudah ini. Tapi bagi France hal ini sangat merepotkan. Apalagi melihat tumpukan kertas yang banyak di depan matanya, dia sudah ogah-ogahan. Namun semua sudah terjadi dan France mulai menerima nasibnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu ini mencoba bersikap sebagai seorang ketua dan mulai mengambil pulpen dan kertas dengan semangat.

Hingga akhirnya, siang hari….

"Ya ampun! Sudah 6 jam aku duduk menandatangani semua kertas ini, tapi kenapa nggak habis-habis sih! Aku heran sama si alis tebal itu kok bisa-bisanya dia tahan kerja kayak gini seharian!" Teriak France frustasi.

France merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja. Dia melirik ke America dan laki-laki berkacamata itu duduk dengan menopang kepala dengan tangannya. Tangan yang satu lagi terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu.

_Anak itu kerasukan apa sih? Dia jadi mirip England…apa aku benar-benar dikutuk dan akhirnya aku melihat America seperti England? Aaaahh…pusing! Aku capek…lapar…jam segini pasti makanan di kantin udah habis…._

France terus mengeluh dalam hatinya, sampai pada akhirnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Laki-laki berjenggot tipis itu tidak bergeming melihat siapa yang datang. Pekerjaan barunya sebagai ketua membuat jiwa dan raganya lelah, padahal dia hanya mencap dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen.

"Walaupun jadi ketua sikapmu tidak berubah juga France. Kesesesese."

"Padahal tadi pagi dia sempat lesu. Kukira dia tidak suka jabatan ini…."

"Hei, siapapun pasti ingin jadi ketua karena hal itu sangat luar biasa."

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, France langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap heran dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya ada di depan mejanya sekarang.

"Prussia…? Spain…? Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Heee! Jadi kami tidak diharapkan disini? Padahal aku sangat khawatir dan ingin memberi semangat…." Kata Spain kecewa.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi deh. Ternyata sifatmu jadi kayak si alis tebal yang sinis. Mungkin sebentar lagi kamu jadi _workaholic_juga."

"Hei, aku kan cuma nanya! Lagipula sekarang ada kelas, kan?"

"Kamu kayak nggak tahu kita aja!" Jawab Prussia sambil tertawa. Spain pun juga ikut tertawa dengan polos.

"Lalu kamu mau menegur kami sebagai ketua?" lanjut Prussia dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Aku nggak akan melakukannya kok." Jawab France sedikit kesal sambil menegakkan tubuhnya ke kursi, "aku nggak seperti adikmu atau alis tebal sialan yang ketat peraturan."

"Oi! Jangan bawa-bawa West disini! Tapi…ngomong-ngomong soal West, dia juga bolos karena mencari England."

"Ita-chan juga." Sambung Spain dengan nada ceria, "tadi Ita-chan dan Germany sempat menanyai aku dan Romano soal England. Tapi Romano hanya berkata kasar ke Germany."

"Kamu tahu sesuatu?" Tanya France penasaran.

"Eh? Soal England? Kami sama sekali nggak melihatnya kemarin. England memang jarang terlihat sih."

France terlihat kecewa. Spain pun jadi merasa tidak enak, lalu dia pun buru-buru menyerahkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Hei France. Ini kami bawakan sesuatu. Kamu pasti belum makan siang, kan?"

"Jadi kalian bawa makanan untukku?" Kata France dengan mata berbinar yang penuh dengan cahaya harapan melihat kedua temannya.

Sambil menahan air mata saking terharunya, France membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Spain, yang ternyata isinya adalah….

Sepotong Roti. Hanya sepotong roti tanpa isi maupun olesan keju, krim atau semacamya. Roti polos yang membuat France terperangah beberapa menit melihatnya.

"Ini…saja…?"

"Ya cuma ini saja. Memangnya kamu mengharapkan apa di kantin jam segini?"

"Be-Begini France. Tadi kami memang mau membawakanmu makan siang, tapi aku dan Prussia ngobrolnya kelamaan jadi tanpa sadar makanan di kantin pun sudah habis…." Kata Spain mencoba meluruskan.

France tidak merasa senang dengan pembelaan dari Spain. Tapi mau tidak mau, dia mengambil roti itu dan memakannya. Spain tersenyum lega melihatnya, begitu juga Prussia.

"Nah, sekarang! Kita ke pokok permasalahan!" Seru Prussia tiba-tiba.

France menatap Prussia dengan heran. Dia pun melirik ke Spain, tapi Spain hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kamu menyetujui klub 'The Awesome Me!' di World Academy!" Teriak Prussia dengan bangga.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, aku juga mau kamu menyetujui perluasan lahan klub kebun yang pernah aku ajukan ke England! Ya, France?"

France tercengang kaget melihat Spain juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka meminta sesuatu yang selalu ditolak komite. Permintaan Prussia, jelas langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh England dan permintaan Spain juga tidak diizinkan dengan alasan lahan klub berkebun sudah terlalu luas. Mereka berdua selalu mengeluhkan hal itu, karena itu France mengerti kenapa mereka mencuri kesempatan selagi dirinya menjadi ketua.

"…Maaf…aku cuma ketua sementara disini. England yang memutuskan dan sekarang dia…tidak ada disini…." Jawab France pelan.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah France terdiam. Dia tidak berani melihat wajah temannya yang kecewa, karena itu France menatap ke lantai. France merasa heran dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Padahal dengan gampangnya dia bisa mengatakan 'iya', tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sementara France masih bingung, Spain dan Prussia berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menahannya lagi, akhirnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. France pun menjadi semakin bingung dan sedikit kesal.

"Aku benar-benar nggak nyangka kamu bisa seserius itu, France." Kata Prussia yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Permintaan kami sudah sering ditolak jadi sudah biasa. Kamu nggak usah merasa bersalah." Lanjut Spain.

"Kalian itu ya….!"

France merasa lemas. Dia kembali duduk ke kursinya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kamu mengkhawatirkan si alis tebal itu sampai segitunya ya?"

Perkataan Prussia membuat France tersentak kaget. Ingin menyangkal tapi melihat cengiran Prussia, France tidak bisa membantah.

"Soalnya terakhir kali aku bicara, tepatnya bertengkar dengannya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja, sekan-akan aku yang menyebabkan dia pergi. Tentu saja aku jadi kepikiran."

"Jadi begitu. Tenang saja! England pasti kembali kok." Ucap Spain sambil tersenyum, "walaupun aku lebih senang dia tidak usah kembali."

"Kalau kamu nggak mau jadi ketua, aku yang luar biasa ini akan menggantikan kok."

"Hei hei. Kalian jangan ngomong begitu…."

"Ngomong-ngomong France, apa tidak apa-apa tuh dia dibiarkan tidur?" Tanya Spain sambil menunjuk America.

"Apa! Sejak kapan dia tidur!" Kata France kaget sambil menoleh ke America.

"Dia sudah tidur sejak kami datang kok." Jawab Prussia.

"Jadi dari tadi dia tidur! Padahal kukira dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius…."

"Mana mungkin dia bisa serius." Kata Spain santai sambil tersenyum, "mau kubangunkan dengan _Oyabun knee attack_?"

"Bukannya lebih cepat dengan ini?" Ucap Prussia sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian jangan gunakan kekerasan dong! Aku ini penentang kekerasan!"

"Kami cuma bercanda kok. Nah kami pergi dulu ya, ketua."

"Nanti kami mampir lagi. Lebih baik kamu santai saja, France."

Melihat mereka pergi keluar, France mengeluh nafas panjang. Dia menoleh ke America yang ternyata sedang tidur. France mendekati America dan melihat wajah America yang tertidur nyenyak. Laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu itu heran melihat America tetap tidur walaupun tadi berisik. Perhatian France pun tertuju pada kertas yang ditulis laki-laki berkacamata itu. Alis France langsung mengerut melihat isi kertasnya. Ternyata America bukan mengerjakan pekerjaannya tapi menulis hal-hal tidak penting.

_Dia menulis nama makanan semua…apa dia lapar? Biasanya kantung bajunya penuh dengan makanan. Hmm? Dibawahnya bukan nama makanan sepertinya…._

France menarik pelan-pelan kertas itu agar America tidak terbangun. Setelah terambil France, membaca tulisan kecil yang ada di bawah.

"Kesal! Kesal! England bodoh! Kenapa kamu nggak marah!" France membaca pelan tulisan yang ada di kertas, "hah? Dia ingin England marah? Kamu ini _masochist_ya? Padahal walaupun nggak ada alis tebal itu kan masih ada aku-"

Belum selesai France berkomentar, tiba-tiba kertas itu melesak tepat di mukanya. Ada yang meninju wajahnya, hal itu membuatnya terjungkal.

"Kenapa kamu menonjokku!" France berteriak kesal sambil bangun.

"Karena kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku merinding…." Jawab America cuek.

"Ternyata kamu sudah bangun ya…atau sebenarnya kamu nggak tidur?" Tanya France sinis karena masih kesal.

"Aku tidur kok. Karena lapar makanya aku bangun." Ujar America sambil berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, mau makan."

"Hei tunggu…!"

Peringatan France tidak didengar America dan dia pun pergi begitu saja. France terduduk lemas menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Tapi tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lagi. France mengira America kembali lagi, namun yang masuk adalah seorang gadis berkulit kecoklatan.

"Sey!" Kata France kaget.

"Kenapa France-san duduk di lantai? Wajahmu juga memerah! Ada apa?" Tanya Seychelles khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini cuma gara-gara bocah yang lagi ngambek." Ujar France sambil menunjuk bagian wajahnya yang ditonjok.

Awalnya Seychelles merasa bingung, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum melihat France yang baik-baik saja. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya membantu France untuk bangun.

"Kita keluar yuk. France-san belum makan kan? Ini kubawakan makanan."

"Kenapa kamu tahu aku belum makan?" Tanya France sambil meraih tangan yang diulurkan Seychelles.

"Spain-san dan Prussia-san bilang kamu tidak sempat makan karena sibuk, jadinya aku buru-buru buat makanan." Jawab Seychelles sambil tersenyum.

_Ternyata mereka memang sengaja ya…._

Sebelum keluar France menatap tumpukan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk, tapi baginya masalah perut lebih penting. Mereka berdua pergi menuju taman yang dipenuhi bunga dan pepohonan yang asri dan indah. Sangat cocok jadi tempat makan siang yang nyaman, apalagi suasana sedang sepi karena murid-murid masih di kelas.

"Oiya Sey, kamu bolos?"

Seychelles yang sedang menyiapkan makanan jadi berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya menunduk dan langsung terpancar aura suram. France jadi panik dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa kalau Seychelles bolos. Seychelles sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat raut mukanya yang menyesal tapi langsung ceria kembali. Mereka berdua pun makan _sandwich_buatan Seychelles bersama-sama.

"Kenyang!" Teriak France setelah menelan potongan sandwich terakhir miliknya, "aku lebih suka begini daripada duduk seharian mengerjakan pekerjaan yang membosankan."

"Apa sebegitu membosankannya?"

"Sangat! Aku jadi heran bagaimana England bisa senang kerja seperti itu."

"Selain itu dia juga suka menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya tanpa tahu kesibukan orang!" Teriak Seychelles tiba-tiba, "Mungkin dia pikir kalau tidak kerja atau nyuruh orang alisnya bakal rontok! Padahal lebih bagus kalau dia nggak punya alis!"

France kaget melihat Sychelles berdiri dan berteriak kesal. Dia mencoba menenangkan, gadis berkuncir dua itu pun merasa malu dan duduk kembali. France mengerti kenapa gadis itu kesal karena dia sering diperbudak England.

"Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan cepat, memberikan rincian jadwal festival atau memenuhi permintaan dari para murid. Aku mencoba melakukan seperti yang England lakukan tapi aku jadi capek sendiri."

"France-san memang tidak cocok jadi ketua komite."

Pernyataan yang jujur dan langsung dari Seychelles menusuk hati France. Sebenarnya Seychelles tidak bermaksud jahat dia cuma mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatinya saja.

"Soalnya…France-san jadi tidak seperti biasanya. Rasanya jadi sepi…."

Walaupun Seychelles tidak menatap France sewaktu mengatakannya, tapi France mengerti. Dia mengelus kepala Seychelles dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Seychelles menoleh melihat France yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang hangat dan lembut itu membuat Seychelles ikut tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang kamu mengerti, F-R-A-N-C-E!"

France merinding ketakutan mendengar suara yang berat dan menakutkan dibelakangnya. Laki-laki berjanggut tipis itu pun berdiri dan membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, bodoh!" Bentak Germany sambil menarik kerah baju France.

"Eeeehh! Aku capek dan lapar jadinya aku _refreshing_ dulu…."

"Waktu kami datang ke ruang komite, Japan terlihat pucat dan lemas! Dia jadi syok berat melihat ruangan kosong dan semua pekerjaan masih belum selesai! Sekarang Italy lagi menenangkan Japan agar dia tenang."

"Iya iya. Aku minta maaf." Pinta France dengan nada memohon.

"Percuma minta maaf padaku!" Keluh Germany sambil melepas France, "dasar kalian ini…baru ditinggal sebentar, kalian malah pacaran!"

"Hah? Kamu sudah menemukan America?"

Dengan cemberut kesal, Germany menunjuk America yang juga terlihat kesal di belakangnya.

"Heh! Ternyata kamu jadi mirip Nii-san ini ya. Kalau gundah akan mencari bunga yang indah sebagai tempat pelarian. Sayangnya bunga berwarna platinum yang kamu incar itu terlalu menakutkan untukku." Sindir France dengan nada menggoda.

"Berisik! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Kata America kesal.

"Sudah! Cukup bercandanya! Sekarang kita kembali ke ruangan komite!"

France dan America mengiyakan dengan lemas. Sebelum pergi France mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum ke Seychelles. Wajah gadis itu spontan memerah karena malu. France jadi tertawa kecil lalu dia melambaikan tangannya.

**XXXX**

Di dalam ruang komite, Japan menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. Ternyata melihat ruangan kosong yang masih dipenuhi dokumen-dokumen terlantar membuat hatinya sangat terpukul. Walaupun France sudah berkali-kali minta maaf, Japan masih merasa syok.

"Oi, Japan. Aku sudah minta maaf, kan. Jangan diam saja dong…" Bujuk France, "America! Kamu ikut minta maaf dong!"

America tidak mendengarkan sama sekali, tepatnya dia pura-pura tidak mendengarkan sambil makan hamburger di mejanya. Germany dan Italy yang duduk di samping Japan pun belum berhasil membujuk laki-laki itu untuk bicara.

"Italy, apa Japan benar-benar belum bicara dari tadi?"

"Belum…Japan tetap diam dengan tatapan kosong sampai kamu kembali, Germany."

"Sebenarnya…."

Setelah sekian lama, terdengar suara dari laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Mereka yang hampir putus asa membujuknya pun terkejut. Mereka ingin bertanya tapi menahannya karena menunggu Japan selesai bicara. Tatapan Japan tidak kosong lagi, tapi sorotan matanya begitu sedih.

"Sebenarnya, saya syok bukan karena salah France-san dan America-san. Tapi…karena saya sendiri belum mengerjakan pekerjaan saya sendiri.…"

"Boleh kutahu kenapa?" Tanya Germany.

"Saya…saya mengkhawatirkan England-san. Sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Karena itu saya mencoba mencarinya." Kata Japan pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Jadi kamu kecewa karena tidak menemukan England?"

Japan mengiyakan pertanyaan France. Laki-laki itupun hanya menghela nafas. Pernyataan Japan membuat semua orang diruangan itu terheran-heran. Karena Japan sangat rajin mengerjakan pekerjannya. Tapi situasi kali ini memang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari England sama-sama!"

Kali ini pernyataan France yang membuat semua orang membelalakan matanya. Dan sekarang Germany memprotes keras.

"Apa-apaan kamu, France! Kamu mau menelantarkan pekerjaan disini?"

"Aku tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan membosankan. Karena itu, aku mau mencari si alis tebal itu biar dia sendiri yang mengerjakan semua ini!"

Sekarang France melupakan rasa takutnya ke Germany. Dia sudah memutuskan melakukan hal yang harus dilakukan dari awal. Menemukan England secepatnya.

"Lagipula sekarang aku ketua disini. Jadi kamu harus menuruti perintahku!"

Germany mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak menyangka France akan melawan dengan serius dan tegas.

"France-Niichan benar, Germany. Semakin banyak orang yang mencari lebih baik. Apalagi keadaan sepertinya semakin buruk…."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Italy-kun?" Tanya Japan bingung.

Germany dan Italy saling bertatapan. France dan America menjadi gelisah melihat suasana yang semakin tidak enak.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu!" Kata America kesal, "kalian mendapat petunjuk soal England, kan?"

France menatap Germany dengan khawatir. Dari tatapannya Germany tahu kalau France bertanya hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau menceritakan kronologis penyelidikan kami." Ujar Germany sambil bangkit dari bangku.

"Jangan pakai basa-basi! Langsung saja!" Teriak America kesal.

"Diam dan dengarkan saja!" Balas Germany tegas. Mendengar bentakan Germany America langsung terdiam tapi dia langsung merengut kesal. Sebelum melanjutkan Germany berdehem pelan.

"Setelah pengunguman tadi pagi, kami bertanya ke hampir semua murid. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menghasilkan petunjuk, walapun Russia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu kami pun mengelilingi sekolah hasilnya juga nihil. Sampai…kami menemukan itu."

Suasana pun semakin tegang. Germany meminta Italy mengambil sesuatu yang langsung dijawab Italy dengan anggukan pelan. France, America dan Japan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu penting. Tapi waktu kami datang kesini, keadaan sedang kacau. Jadi aku menunggu sampai suasananya tenang."

"Ini, Germany." Kata Italy sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna coklat.

"Ini kami temukan di tempat penanaman pohon baru klub berkebun. Sepertinya karena hujan deras kemarin lubangnya jadi membesar. Kami sempat tidak sadar karena semuanya terendam lumpur." Lanjut Germany.

"Ini…blazer seragam kita, kan?" Tanya France sambil melihat blazer berwarna biru yang dipenuhi lumpur, blazer itu juga terlihat sobek di sana-sini.

Germany mengangguk. Lalu dia meminta France dan Japan melihat isi kotak yang lain. Mereka berdua pun menurut. Begitu melihatnya mata mereka langsung terbelalak kaget. Germany yang sudah menduga reaksi mereka hanya menghela nafas dan langsung menjelaskan.

"Itu kartu pelajar England dan sepatu itu sepertinya punya England juga. Kalau mau disimpulkan blazer yang penuh lumpur dan sobek itu juga punya England."

Yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan sepatu dan kartu pelajar yang dipenuhi lumpur, tapi sepatu itu ada bercak darah. Jika dilihat baik-baik pun blazer England juga terdapat bercak darah walaupun agak samar karena tercampur lumpur. America yang melihat dari jauh pun ikut kaget. Laki-laki berkacamata itu langsung gelisah, hamburger yang dipegangnya pun jadi jatuh ke lantai.

_Kukira England kabur karena marah padaku…apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?_

"Tadi kamu bilang Russia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia bilang apa?" Tanya France yang berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Russia bilang sekitar jam dua siang kemarin, dia melihat England dan America bertengkar di koridor dekat ruangan komite. Benar kan, America?" Tanya Germany sambil menatap America yang dari tadi gelisah. Semuanya pun juga menatap America membuat laki-laki berkacamata itu semakin gelisah.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

12-06-2011

Author note:

Chapter ini selesai lama banget… orz tapi yang penting selesai :))

Aku sadar kalau France OOC banget…tapi aku ingin sekali-kali membuat France keren XD apalagi akhir2 ini Himaruya-sensei pun menggambarkan France dengan serius. (lupakan event Christmas dan april fool sejenak /plaak) walaupun pingin ada sedikit dia berbuat mesum tapi malah gagal (kayaknya).

America juga agak OOC yah….tapi menurutku kalau dia ngambek memang kayak England XD soal 'pacar' yang disebut France adalah (insert female character Hetalia here) #dihajar

Tapi dari kata-kata France pasti kalian tahu siapa :p

Genre cerita ini humour dan misteri. Jadi menuju akhir memang agak serius. Kemana England dan kenapa dia menghilang akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya yang merupakan chapter terakhir ;) (mudah2an tidak begitu lama karena kehidupanku semakin sibuk oTL )


	3. Chapter 3

**ENGLAND MENGHILANG  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 03**

**Characters: France, America, Japan, Germany, Italy, Russia, Switzerland, England**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Words Count: 2.893<strong>  
><strong>Warning: None<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz<strong>  
><strong>Summary: England menghilang secara misterius dan akhirnya France diangkat menjadi ketua komite World Academy.<strong>

* * *

><p>World Academy, sebuah sekolah untuk para personifikasi negara agar mereka dapat mengenal beberapa negara satu sama lain. Sekolah yang ceria dan damai itu sekarang sedang dalam kacau karena England, sang ketua komite menghilang. Para anggota komite yang lain pun sibuk mencarinya. Setelah menemukan beberapa petunjuk, akhirnya mereka tahu kalau America yang terakhir kali bertemu England.<p>

Ruangan komite semakin hening, tapi hawa-hawa tegang sangat terasa menyesakkan. Terutama bagi America yang tegang dan bercucuran keringat dingin. Tatapan yang lain seakan-akan bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser kapan saja.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya America dengan suara agak gemetar.

"Dimana England?" Tanya Germany langsung.

"A-Apa maksudmu! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa!"

"Tapi kamu yang terakhir kali melihat England! Sudah jelas kamu tahu sesuatu!"

"Tunggu dulu, Germany-san!" Sela Japan, "kalau America-san tahu keberadaan England-san, pastinya dia tidak akan bertanya tentang penyelidikan kalian, kan?"

"Itu benar." Lanjut France ke Germany, "America, lebih baik kamu jelaskan pada kami waktu kamu terakhir kali bertemu England. Apa yang terjadi?"

America hanya terdiam, terlihat dia sangat gelisah. Semuanya pun menunggu jawaban dalam diam. Italy yang bingung hanya menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan heran.

"….Yang kutemui kemarin…bukan England…."

Semuanya merengut heran.

"Maksudmu? " Tanya France.

"Karena dia nggak marah! Dia pasti bukan England!" Kata America tegas.

Kata-kata America semakin membuat yang lain bingung. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan berpikir ada yang salah dengan America.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kamu tulis tadi? Kamu kesal karena England nggak marah?" Tanya France yang semakin bingung.

"Justru itu! Kemarin waktu aku berjalan ke ruang komite aku bertemu dengannya, tapi sikapnya aneh…."

**xxxx**

Jam dua siang kemarin, America berjalan di koridor menuju ruang komite. Dia asyik memakan hamburger sambil membawa sekantung penuh hamburger dan _milkshake_ di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dan membuat barang bawaannya jatuh ke lantai. Begitu dilihat ternyata yang menabraknya adalah England yang terduduk dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu duduk disitu?" Tanya America heran.

"Aku baru saja jatuh karena badan besarmu itu, tahu!" Kata England kesal.

America merasa kesal karena disalahkan. Dia menatap kebawah sebentar dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" Kata England tegas sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu nggak berdiri juga?" Balas America sambil mengunyah hamburger yang baru diambilnya.

England mengira America mau membantunya, tapi ternyata laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya mau mengambil hamburgernya yang jatuh. America sedikit kecewa melihat _milkshake_nya terbuang percuma. Sementara itu, England merasa sangat kesal dan malu. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu berdiri dan ingin melabrak America, tapi dia menahannya dan menghela nafas panjang. America melihatnya dengan heran dan jadi tambah heran lagi ketika England melewatinya begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hei, Tunggu!" Teriak America sambil menahan tangan England.

England hampir saja jatuh karena America menariknya dengan keras, Alhasil dia pun menjadi kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih! Kamu hampir menghancurkan tanganku, tahu!"

America merasa lega melihat England marah padanya, tapi England malah jadi bingung. Dia merasa heran melihat tatapan America yang aneh.

"Lepas!"

England menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan merengut kesal, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Dia menatap kebawah lalu matanya tertuju ke America, yang tentu saja membuat laki-laki berkacamata itu kaget. England berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Apa yang-"

"Tunggu aku di ruang komite! Jangan pergi sampai aku kembali!" Kata England tegas walau dengan suara pelan. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan America yang terdiam kebingungan.

**xxxx**

"Tapi England nggak pernah datang…."

Begitu America menyelesaikan ceritanya, semuanya jadi terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ceritanya tidak terduga.

"Lalu….? Hanya begitu saja?" Tanya France.

"Memangnya kamu mengharapkan cerita apa?" Kata America kesal mendengar pertanyaan France.

"Kalian bertengkar hebat…." Jawab Germany.

"….Lalu England-san mengungkit tentang masa lalu…." Lanjut Japan.

"….Dan England berteriak 'America bodoh!' dengan keras…." Italy pun ikut menyambung.

"….Akhirnya England berlari pergi sambil menangis." Sambung France mengakhiri cerita berantai.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu!" Tanya America kaget.

"Karena kalian memang selalu melakukan hal itu, setiap hari!" Jawab France sambil menghela nafas, "Kukira England kabur karena bertengkar denganmu…ceritamu sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk apa-apa…."

"Tidak. Ceritanya memberi kita satu petunjuk."

Semuanya menoleh ke Germany dengan heran. Mereka tidak menyangka cerita yang sedikit aneh itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Iya, kan! Orang itu bukan England! England biasanya pasti marah-marah. Dia pasti alien yang sedang menyamar!" Ujar America.

"Haaah? Alien? Maksudmu Alien aneh yang selalu menempel denganmu itu?" Tanya France sambil menatap America dengan heran.

"Bukan! Tony tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Dia berteman baik dengan England kok! Pasti ini alien lain yang ingin menginvasi bumi!" Ujar America dengan nada semangat.

"Veeee! Seram sekali kalau ada alien datang ke bumi! " Teriak Italy yang ketakutan.

Mereka bertiga ribut soal alien dan melupakan tentang England. Japan ingin menghentikan tapi suaranya yang pelan sama sekali tidak didengar. Germany yang sudah hilang sabar, berteriak keras agar mereka diam.

"Kalian bisa nggak jangan bercanda terus! Kita sedang membahas England! Serius sedikit!"

Mereka mengangguk patuh dan bersikap tenang. Mematuhi Germany lebih cepat lebih baik, daripada dihajar, begitulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Lalu, apa petunjuk yang anda maksud, Germany-san?" Tanya Japan.

"England bilang menyuruh America menunggu di ruang komite. Berarti England berencana kembali, dia tidak ada niatan untuk kabur."

"Kami juga memeriksa gerbang utama, dan tidak ada satupun siswa yag keluar dari sekolah ini dari kemarin." Lanjut Germany.

"Sudah kubilang! England diculik alien!" Kata America tegas.

"Kamu masih ngotot dengan teori bodohmu itu…." Keluh France.

"Atau jangan-jangan…ini berhubungan dengan kakak-kakak England-san?" Ujar Japan tiba-tiba, "saya dengar hubungan mereka kurang baik…."

"Tidak." Jawab Germay sambil Germany menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku menanyai mereka pertama kali, tapi mereka tidak tahu."

"Hubungan mereka memang tidak harmonis sih…tapi kayaknya mereka nggak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya." Lanjut France, "dan America, kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau England menyuruh menunggu kemarin? Aku dan Japan nggak perlu khawatir….."

"Habis…aku masih bingung…aku tunggu sampai malam England nggak datang juga. Sampai pagi tadi aku baru tahu kalau dia benar-benar hilang."

Setelah itu, semuanya terdiam sambil berpikir keras dimana lagi mereka bisa menemukan petunjuk soal England. Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu terbuka. Semuanya langsung tertuju ke pintu dengan semangat.

"Heh? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Russia bingung.

Semuanya langsung kecewa dengan kedatangan Russia. Semangat yang ada sesaat tadi lenyap seketika dan membuat mereka jadi lesu.

"Russia-san, apa anda mau memberi laporan?" Tanya Japan.

"Iya." Jawab Russia dengan nada ceria.

"Laporan apa?" Tanya France.

Japan ingin menjawab pertanyaan France, tapi Russia keburu memotong. Membuat Japan terdiam pasrah.

"Karena kalian semua sibuk mencari England-kun, aku dan China-kun, sebagai anggota komite yang tersisa, sibuk mempersiapkan urusan festival di lapangan. Tadi pagi Japan-kun menginstruksikan seperti itu." Kata Russia dengan nada ceria.

France hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia merasakan ada hawa tidak enak melihat senyum Russia yang ceria, terlalu ceria menurutnya. Sepertinya Russia tidak terlalu senang dengan keadaan ini.

"Lalu, England-kun sudah ketemu?" Tanya Russia lagi.

"Kalau sudah ketemu, dia sudah ada disini sekarang." Jawab America.

"Begitu ya…kukira dia akan kembali lagi tadi. Semoga kalian bisa menemukannya deh." Kata Russia sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Japan.

Japan menerimanya dengan sedikit enggan karena dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti France rasakan, namun Japan berusaha membalas senyum laki-laki besar itu.

"Oiya. Rumah kaca sedang ditutup sekarang demi persiapan festival. Jadi kalau kalian mau kesana harus tunggu sampai festival dimulai. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Russia pergi dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Dengan kepergian Russia, hawa-hawa menegangkan yang mereka rasakan juga ikut menghilang dan mereka menjadi lega. Germany terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Russia. Italy yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Germany dengan bingung.

"Oiya. Aku sering dengar kabar kalau rumah kaca sebagian besar dikuasai Russia. Dan disana banyak tumbuhan aneh dan menyeramkan." Ujar Italy.

"Yahh…hanya sedikit orang yang ikut mengurus rumah kaca selain Russia sih." Lanjut France.

"Benar juga…hanya rumah kaca yang belum aku periksa…." Kata Germany pelan.

"Apa perlu kita periksa kesana?" Tanya Japan.

"Aku hanya berfokus di lingkungan dalam sekolah dan bertanya ke siswa. Lagipula dari tempat jatuhnya England dengan rumah kaca cukup jauh, kemungkinannya kecil." Lanjut Germany.

Semuanya terdiam kembali. Mereka berpikir keras dimana lagi mereka bisa menemukan petunjuk yang lain. Dan lagi-lagi, di suasana yang lagi serius-seriusnya, ada suara yang mengejutkan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tegang. Ketika mereka menatap Italy, laki-laki itu malah tersenyum lebar dengan air liur menetes.

"Aku lapar, veee~"

Seketika saja, ada benjolan besar di kepala Italy. Terang saja laki-laki itu menangis keras. Japan berusaha menenangkan Italy. Germany benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sabar akibat semua kejadian hari ini.

"Kalau kamu lapar, aku punya beberapa hamburger dan donat." Kata America sambil mengeluarkan kantung makanan dari dalam jaket coklatnya.

"Vee! Tidak ada pasta? Atau pizza?" Tanya Italy kecewa.

"Walaupun aku suka dua makanan itu, tapi repot kalau dibawa-bawa." Ujar America.

"Tapi Japan pernah membuat bento dengan keduanya. Iya kan, Japan?"

Japan mengiyakan pernyataan Italy dengan anggukan. Akhirnya mereka bertiga membicarakan makanan dengan asyiknya. France sedikit lega melihat America sudah ceria lagi. Pertemuannya dengan England terakhir kemarin pasti membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana pun juga kegelisahan France masih akan ada sebelum England ditemukan. Italy sedang bersiap mengambil hamburger padahal masih ada donat yang menggantung di mulutnya.

"Tunggu, Italy! Jangan dihabiskan!" Cegah America, "sisakan juga buat England….entah dimana England sekarang…tapi pasti dia belum makan…apalagi sekarang sudah mulai sore."

Italy pun jadi terdiam. France sedikit terkejut tapi dia tersenyum melihat laki-laki berambut coklat itu mengkhawatirkan England.

"Walaupun sikapmu acuh tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya kamu khawatir juga kan?" Tanya France sambil mengelus kepala America.

"Ja-Jangan perlakukan aku kayak anak kecil!" Kata America kesal sambil mengibaskan tangan France dari kepalanya.

"Aku juga sama kok. Perasaan kita sama." Kata France dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

Bukannya tersentuh America malah merinding. Dia berjalan mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Germany.

"Germany, aku memilihmu untuk melindungiku dari orang yang mencurigakan disana!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan belum ngapa-ngapain!" Teriak France kesal.

"Dan juga kenapa kamu bersembunyi dibelakangku….?" Tanya Germay heran.

"Kata England, kalau melihat France berkata manis atau tersenyum mencurigakan, kita harus segera menjauh atau bersembunyi. Karena dia pasti mau melakukan hal berbahaya." Ujar America sambil menatap France dengan waspada.

Italy mengangguk paham, begitu juga Germany dan Japan. France menolak mentah-mentah teori tidak masuk akal yang dibilang America.

_Sialan! Si alis tebal itu ngomong apa sih! Dia selalu curiga kalau aku mau melakukan hal baik….waktu kecil juga begitu, kalau aku datang dengan senyum yang paling manis dia malah lari dan bersembunyi di balik pohon atau semak-semak._

"Germany, apa kamu mencari England disekitar taman?" Tanya France tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak sih. Tapi kami memang melewati taman dan tidak ada apa-apa disana." Jawab Germany.

"Pohon disini memang banyak tapi tidak besar…semak-semak pun hampir tidak ada…" Gumam France pelan.

"Apa maksudmu France? Aku nggak ngerti!" Teriak America penasaran.

America dan yang lain tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata France yang seperti teka-teki. France terdiam dengan alis merengut, dia berpikir dengan sangat serius. Suasana tegang itu akhirnya pecah dengan suara pintu yang terbuka sangat keras.

"Hmm? Kenapa kalian ada di depan pintu?"

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya, kenapa kamu membuka pintu dengan kasar begitu, Switzerland!" Kata Germany yang masih kaget.

"Kalian nggak perlu sekaget itu." Kata Switzerland sambil berjalan masuk dengan tampang kesal, "sebenarnya aku nggak mau memberitahu hal ini karena cuma masalah kecil. Tapi menurutku kalian perlu tahu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya France

"Ada pencuri di sekolah ini." Jawab Switzerland.

Semuanya sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Belum satu masalah selesai, muncul lagi masalah lain. Semua ini membuat otak France serasa mau pecah.

"Apa yang hilang, Switzerland-san?" Tanya Japan.

"Bukan hilang sih. Lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri."

Dengan terpaksa France dan lainnya mengikuti Switzerland ke suatu tempat. Pastinya dia akan membawa mereka ke tempat kejadian perkara. Masing-masing dari mereka membayangkan benda apa yang hilang sampai-sampai Switzerland terlihat serius. Tapi France berbeda, dia masih memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk menemukan England. Setelah mereka melewati ruangan aula, tidak lama kemudian Switzerland berhenti.

"Di sini." Kata Switzerland yang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Semuanya pun ikut berhenti dan melihat nama ruangan yang tertempel di bagian atas pintu dengan keheranan. Terang saja, karena ruangan itu adalah ruang kesehatan, tempat tidak ada satupun benda berharga disana.

"Eh? Disini?" Tanya Germany dengan nada kurang yakin.

'"Jangan mengeluh! Lihat saja sendiri!" Teriak Switzerland kesal.

Switzerland membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Biasanya ruangan kesehatan sangat bersih dan rapi, tapi yang sekarang terlihat di dalam ruangan itu cukup kotor. Banyak jejak lumpur dimana-mana dan ada beberapa botol pecah.

"Wah..berantakan sekali…." Ujar Italy.

"Sepertinya ini terjadi ketika pengunguman tadi pagi. Karena saksi mata bilang sebelum mereka ke aula tidak ada jejak lumpur di luar, tapi ketika mereka ke sini setelah pengunguman selesai banyak jejak lumpur dan di dalam ruangan sudah berantakan.

"Tapi tadi tidak ada jejak lumpur diluar?" Tanya Japan

"Petugas kebersihan sudah membersihkannya tadi pagi. Soalnya ada murid yang meminta dia membersihkan koridor." Ujar Switzerland, "padahal sudah kubilang jangan dibersihkan karena itu TKP, bikin kesal saja."

"Kamu tahu jejak itu darimana?" Tanya Germany.

"Dari yang kutelusuri, tersangka masuk dari pintu belakang gedung ini yang terhubung dengan kebun belakang, wilayah klub berkebun yang baru. Lalu jejak itu berakhir di ruangan ini." Jelas Switzerland

Semuanya terdiam bingung. Germany berusaha menganalisa petunjuk-petunjuk yang dimiliki Switzerland dengan seksama, dalam dipikirannya hanya ada satu orang yang bisa jadi tersangka. Sementara itu, France mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dan mengamatinya. Sama seperti Germany, dpikirannya pun terlintas satu orang. Tapi France tidak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh. Dia ingin menemukan petunjuk lain yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

_Kalau benar dia kesini…sekarang dia dimana? Ini sih sama saja dengan—_

France terhenti di depan jendela yang tertutup. Dari jendela itu bisa terlihat rumah kaca yang besar. Mata France melebar , dia memeriksa jendela dengan seksama. France melihat bagian bawah jendela terdapat sisa lumpur. Laki-laki berjanggut tipis itu terus terdiam menatap sisa lumpur itu kemudian dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Kena kau, England!_

"Anu…Switzerland-san…bisakah kita mencari nanti?" Tanya Japan ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudmu, Japan? Maksudmu ini tidak penting?" Teriak Switzerland tegas.

"Bu-Bukan itu…"

"Switzerland! Kami masih sibuk mencari England! Nggak ada waktu mencari pencuri di UKS!" Balas America.

"Dia masih belum ketemu juga? Ya ampun…mau sampai kapan kalian bermain-main?" Tanya Switzerland dengan nada ketus.

"Apa maksudmu main-main? Ini serius tahu!" Kata America kesal.

"Kita memang sedang main-main kok."

Semuanya menoleh ke France, mereka terlihat bingung. Mereka semakin heran karena France terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu.

"A-Apa maksudmu, France?" Tanya America heran.

"Kalian belum mengerti? England tidak kabur. Dia juga tidak diculik. Kita semua ada disini, hanya dia yang tidak ada disini…dan sekarang kita sedang mencari alis tebal itu."

Semuanya semakin tidak mengerti. Hanya Germany yang tetap bersikap tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan France.

"Kamu sudah tahu dimana England?" Tanya Germany.

"Yah begitulah. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah berubah sih." Kata France sambil menatap rumah kaca yang ada diluar.

"Huh. Aku tidak mengerti." Keluh Switzerland, "kalau kalian tidak mau bantu, aku bisa cari sendiri pelakunya."

"Lebih baik kamu juga ikut. Karena mungkin England tahu siapa pelakunya." Kata Germany

"Apa?"

Switzerland menatap Germany bingung. Melihat Germany terlihat serius dia hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baik, aku akan ikut. Tapi aku ikut cuma mau menangkap pelakunya."

"Baiklah. Mari menjemput alis tebal itu sekarang." Ujar France sambil tersenyum.

**xxxx**

"Hei, France! Aku nggak ngerti. Sebenarnya England dimana?" Tanya America sambil mengejar France yang berjalan didepan.

France menoleh. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat America yang masih kebingungan.

"Hei, America. Kamu pernah main petak umpet dengan England?"

America terlihat kesal karena pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Tapi dia tetap berjalan sambil memikirkan jawabannya.

"Pernah sih, waktu aku kecil. England selalu bisa menemukanku walaupun aku sudah bersembunyi di tempat yang berbeda-beda…."

"Kamu pernah jadi yang jaga?" Tanya France lagi.

"Eh? Itu…." America kembali berpikir mengingat kejadian dulu, "pernah sih. England selalu bersembunyi di tempat yang penuh dengan bunga. Seakan-akan dia sengaja supaya aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah."

Setelah mendengarnya France tertawa pelan. America jadi terheran-heran melihatnya. Setelah melewati pintu kecil mereka semua menginjakkan kaki di tanah berumput. Setelah itu mereka menuju rumah kaca besar yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah iya. Rumah kaca ini kan dikunci…tapi kenapa pakai rantai dan gembok segala sih…." Kata France sambil melihat pintu yang dirantai sangat ketat.

"Baru pertama kali saya melihat rumah kaca dikunci dengan rantai…." Kata Japan yang ikut heran.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya America ngotot.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti, vee!" Kata Italy ikutan, "Germany, sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Germany hanya diam dan melirik ke Japan. Laki-laki bermata coklat itu pun juga diam. Dia sudah mengerti kenapa mereka ke rumah kaca.

"Kita kesini karena mau cari England, kan? Jadi kita cari dia disini." Jwab France pelan.

"E-England ada disini?" Tanya America kaget.

"Yah, aku sih nggak tahu. Ini Cuma tebakanku aja sih." Kata France santai, "masalahnya bagaimana kita masuk…mungkin kita harus manggil Russia untuk—"

"Tinggal dibuka aja kan?"

America menarik rantai itu kuat-kuat dan rantai itu pun putus. Semuanya melihatnya dengan takjub, rantai yang besar dan berat itu bisa diputus hanya dengan tangan. America membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, semuanya pun mengikuti. Di dalam rumah kaca itu banyak sekali bunga dalam berbagai jenis dan warna.

"Oi, England! Kamu disini kan? Keluarlah!" Teriak America.

"Oi, oi. Tenanglah, America. Kita cari pelan-pelan." Kata France khawatir yang melihat America mencari England dengan gelisah.

"Baiklah! Kita semua berpencar mencari England atau siapapun juga disini. Kita pasti mendapat petunjuk!" Kata Germany.

Semuanya pun mulai berpencar diantara bunga-bunga yang tumbuh disitu. Apapun itu mereka bergarap bisa mendapat petunjuk yang menuntun mereka menemukan England maupun pelaku kekacauan di UKS. Beberapa menit setelah mereka mencari terdengar suara teriakan.

"VEEE! Switzerland! Kamu kenapa!" Teriak Italy dari kejauhan.

Semuanya terhenti dan dengan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Italy terlihat gemetar ketakutan dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Semuanya terdiam kaget melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan beralis tebal sedang terbaring diam.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

04-07-2011

Author Note: Pada akhirnya masih bersambung juga. *tertawa pahit* France jadi selangkah lebih maju dari Germany menemukan petunjuk soal England, padahal dia nggak keliling. XDDD

Chapter berikutnya benar-benar chapter terakhir! Karena cerita ini sebenarnya sudah selesai tapi karena terlalu panjang aku bagi dua. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**ENGLAND MENGHILANG  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 04**

**Characters: France, America, Japan, Germany, Italy, England, Russia, China, Switzerland**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Words Count: 4.163<strong>  
><strong>Warning: None<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz<strong>  
><strong>Summary: England menghilang secara misterius dan akhirnya France diangkat menjadi ketua komite World Academy.<strong>

* * *

><p>World Academy, sebuah sekolah untuk para personifikasi negara agar mereka dapat mengenal beberapa negara satu sama lain. Sekolah yang ceria dan damai itu sekarang sedang dalam kacau karena England, sang ketua komite menghilang. Para anggota komite yang lain pun sibuk mencarinya. Setelah menemukan beberapa petunjuk, pencarian mereka menuju ke rumah kaca sekolah. Di sana mereka menemukan England sedang terbaring tidak bergerak.<p>

"E-England…!"

"Jangan mendekat, America!" Cegah France sambil menahan tangan America.

"Tapi…!"

"Kamu tidak lihat! Disana berbahaya!" Ujar France.

America melihat didepannya tidak hanya England yang terbaring, ada juga Switzerland yang terlungkup tidak sadarkan diri tidak jauh dari England.

"Ada apa ini, Italy-kun?" Tanya Japan kaget.

"Wa-Waktu aku dan Switzerland mencari bersama, kami ketemu England. D-Dan ketika Switzerland mendekat tiba-tiba dia jatuh. Seraamm" Kata Italy sambil setengah menangis.

"Sudah jangan nangis! Tapi…kenapa Swizerland bisa tiba-tiba pingsan?" Tanya Germany heran.

Germany mendekati Switzerland perlahan. Dia berusaha meraih kaki Switzerland dan menariknya.

"Maaf, ya." Kata Germany membalikkan tubuh Switzerland, "hmm? Sepertinya dia cuma tertidur…"

"Hei…apa kalian tidak lihat…disekeliling England ada bunga aneh…" Ujar France pelan.

Semuanya melihat bunga besar dan aneh didepan mereka. Bunga kuning yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Dilihat dari bentuk dan ukurannya yang tidak wajar, seindah apapun bunga itu pastinya itu bukan bunga alami.

"Bunga apa itu…?" Tanya Germany curiga.

"Bunganya indah, kan?"

Germany langsung bergidik kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Hampir saja dia melepaskan Switzerland yang sedang dipapahnya. Semuanya pun juga menoleh kaget. Tapi Russia hanya tenang sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" Tanya Russia bingung. Tapi ketika dia melihat England dan Switzerland yang terbaring, dia tersenyum kembali.

"Ah. Sudah ketemu rupanya."

Melihat Russia yang tersenyum, mata America melebar, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. America melepaskan tangan France, berjalan mendekati Russia dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Kamu sudah tahu England ada disini! Iya, kan?" Teriak America.

"Heee...aku tahu tidak lama sebelum kalian kesini kok." Kata Russia yang tetap tenang.

"Apa?" Germany terlihat kaget, "tapi waktu aku tanya tadi pagi kamu jawab tidak tahu!"

"Mmmm…waktu itu aku memang tidak tahu, jadinya aku jawab tidak tahu." Jawab Russia dengan nada polos, "dan setelah aku tahu kalian tidak bertanya lagi."

Russia semakin merasakan cengkraman America semakin keras. Laki-laki berkaca mata itu semakin kesal. Russia pun terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Germany-san…ini semakin gawat!" Kata Japan khawatir.

"Ini harus segera dihentikan!"

Germany merasa kesulitan karena sedang memapah Switzerland. Tapi France sudah mengambil tindakan duluan, dia melepaskan tangan America dari baju Russia. Hal itu membuat America dan Russia terkejut.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar disini! America! Kalau kamu masih ingin makan hamburger di sekolah ini, sebaiknya kamu diam saja!"

"Apa?" America terlihat kaget dan juga kesal. Dia begitu terkejut melihat France yang berbeda.

"Dan Russia, jelaskan ini semua. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan rumah kaca ini atau kebun bunga matahari yang sedang kamu rawat sesukaku."

"Wah France-kun. Kamu mau menggunakan kekuasaanmu sebagai ketua untuk menekan murid?" Tanya Russia sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum itu bukan senyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Kalau bisa aku tidak mau melakukannya. Aku berbeda dengan alis tebal itu." Jawab France dengan nada serius.

Russia terdiam dan tetap terlihat tenang, walapun dia tidak tersenyum. America berusaha menahan emosinya dan menunggu Russia berbicara. Yang lainnya pun ikut menunggu dengan tegang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan, kan? Waktu Germany-kun bertanya tadi pagi, aku memang tidak tahu."

"Tapi setelah itu ada sesuatu yang kamu lihat, kan?" Tanya France.

"Eh?" Russia mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan France, "setelah itu aku menuju rumah kaca dan melihat ada seseorang memasuki rumah kaca, aku langsung tahu itu England-kun. Tapi waktu aku periksa kedalam ternyata tidak ada orang. Ya sudah aku kunci saja. Lagipula bukan tugasku mencari England-kun, bukan?"

Senyum cerah kembali menghiasi wajah Russia. France hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kamu tidak berubah, Russia."

"Justru kamu yang berubah, France-kun."

America yang dari tadi hanya diam meredam rasa kesalnya, tiba-tiba berlari keluar. France berusaha menghentikan tapi laki-laki berkacamata itu sudah pergi menjauh. Akhirnya France mengejarnya.

"Aku lebih suka France-kun yang biasanya, lho." Kata Russia sebelum France pergi.

France berhenti dan menoleh ke Russia. France hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku tetap seperti biasanya kok. France-Niisan, kakak semua orang." Setelah itu France berbalik untuk mengejar America.

"Huwaa~ France-Niichan keren~" Kata Italy kagum.

"Apanya yang keren?" Komentar Germany heran.

"Sekarang kita harus cari cara untuk mengeluarkan England-san dari sini." Kata Japan khawatir.

"Kita juga harus membawa Switzerland dari sini. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya…?" Tanya Germany bingung.

"Ah, itu sih karena 'itu'." Kata Russia sambil menunjuk bunga kuning yang besar dan aneh di dekat England.

"Bunga apa itu sebenarnya?" Tanya Germany lagi.

"Itu bunga percobaan buatanku. Serbuk bunga yang dikeluarkan bisa membuat semua makhluk hidup tertidur dalam jarak 2 meter. Bagus, kan?" Kata Russia dengan wajah ceria, "untuk mengeluarkan England aku perlu peralatan khusus."

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam heran, tidak mau berkomentar lebih jauh. Setelah itu Germany ingin membawa Switzerland ke ruang kesehatan lalu meminta Italy dan Japan membantu Russia. Mereka berdua pun mengiyakan, setelah itu Germany pergi.

"Nah, Russia-san. Bagaimana caranya menjauhi England-san dari bunga itu?" Tanya Japan.

"Gampang saja. Pakai ini." Kata Russia samba mengeluarkan keran air dari balik jubahnya.

"Eh? Tapi keran itu pendek, kan…." Kata Italy ragu.

Russia tetap tersenyum tenang. Dia menarik keran itu sehingga bisa memanjang. Hal itu membuat Italy dan Japan sangat terkejut. Ketika panjang yang diinginkan sudah cukup, Russia mengaitkan keran air yang panjang itu ke England. Laki-laki berbadan besar itu menarik England kuat-kuat sehingga membuat England langsung ada didepan mereka, walaupun dengan suara yang agak keras. Italy dan Japan jadi makin kaget.

"Nah, gampang kan?" Kata Russia dengan nada ceria.

"Eh…i-iya…" Kata Japan yang tidak mau berkomentar lebih jauh, "lebih baik saya ambil air dulu, England-san penuh dengan lumpur."

"A-Aku ikut, vee~" Kata Italy mengikuti Japan pergi.

Russia hanya melihat mereka pergi lalu melihat England yang terbaring didepannya.

"Kamu benar-benar merepotkan, ya. England-kun."

**xxxx**

"Oi, America! Jangan marah begitu dong!" Kata France sambil mengejar America yang berjalan didepannya.

America terus berjalan mengacuhkan France, dia juga mempercepat langkahnya. France yang berusaha mengejarnya mulai capek.

"Kamu sebegitu marahnya sama Russia?"

"Aku nggak peduli kok!"

"Kalau kamu ngambek begitu sama sekali nggak manis deh."

"Aku nggak ngambek kok!" Teriak America kesal sambil menoleh ke France.

"Akhirnya dia berhenti juga." Kata France lega, "kalau begitu kan kamu jadi anak yang manis."

"Bisa nggak kamu berhenti memperlakukan aku kayak anak kecil!" Kata America kesal.

"Kamu memang masih kecil kan." Ujar France sambil mengelus kepala America.

"Nggak!" Bantah America sambil menepis tangan France dari kepalanya, "kamu saja seperti England…."

"Walaupun aku berusaha sekeras apapun…England tidak pernah mengakui kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu…." Lanjut America.

"Kamu memang mirip dengan England."

America mengerutkan alisnya. France pun hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu yang selalu bersikap ingin diakui oleh England mirip dengan England yang selalu minta perhatian semua orang."

"England? Minta perhatian?"

"Waktu kecil England selalu diacuhkan walaupun dia sering diincar negara lain. Waktu aku main petak umpet dengannya dia selalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon atau taman bunga, karena dia bilang disana ada temannya. Aku nggak tahu 'teman' apa yang dia maksud, tapi kalau didepan orang lain dia selalu mencari perhatian. Dia ingin semua orang melihatnya."

"Karena itu kamu tahu dia ada di rumah kaca?" Tanya America.

"Aku cuma nebak sih. Tapi intuisiku mengatakan begitu."

"Intuisi?"

"Intuisi seorang kakak!" Kata France dengan bangga.

America menatap kearah lain sambil menghela nafas. France kecewa America tidak menganggapnya serius.

"Sekarang England itu negara yang dikenal di seluruh dunia…dia tidak perlu cari-cari perhatian orang kan."

"Karena dia berjuang keras untuk itu. Tapi sifat buruknya nggak juga berubah sayangnya." Kata France sambil menghela nafas.

"Tumben kamu memuji England, France…." Ujar America heran.

"Eh?" France agak terkejut dengan kata-kata America, "aku nggak muji kok! Aku cuma memberi nasihat padamu, jangan sampai seperti alis tebal itu! Bisa repot nantinya…."

America menatap France curiga. France pun jadi kecewa karena dianggap aneh lagi. Tapi laki-laki berkacamata itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. France hanya tersenyum lalu dia menemukan ide bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat alis tebal itu mengakui kehebatanmu dan juga membalas dia untuk hari ini?"

**xxxx**

Japan membasahi handuk di ember yang baru diambilnya bersama Italy. England sendiri pun masih belum sadarkan diri. Hal itu membuat Japan semakin khawatir.

"Anu…Russia-san. Kira-kira kapan England-san akan bangun?" Tanya Japan.

"Hmmm…efek bunga itu hanya bereaksi ketika di dekat bunga itu saja. Kalau begini sih namanya dia tidur biasa." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kita bangunkan saja, ya?" Pikir Italy bingung.

"Itu benar, Italy-kun! Begini lebih cepat." Kata Russia sambil mengangkat ember berisi air.

Russia menumpahkan air itu tepat di muka England. Japan terlambat menghentikan dan hanya terdiam pasrah. Dan benar saja, England pun langsung terbangun kaget.

"Wuaah! Apa-apaan ini! Apa hujan deras lagi?" Teriak England panik.

England menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik. Tapi disekelilingnya tidak hujan dan dia terdiam bingung. Akhirnya dia sadar kalau ada orang-orang didepannya sedang melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Japan….? Italy? Dan…Russia? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya England bingung.

"Untunglah anda sudah sadar, England-san!" Kata Japan lega.

"Iyaa~ Syukurlah England! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga!" Kata Italy senang.

England semakin bingung melihat ada orang-orang yang senang melihatnya bangun. England berusaha mengingat ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku…masuk ke rumah kaca…lalu aku terkunci di dalam dan aku tidak ingat lagi…." Gumam England pelan.

"Apa anda tidak ingat kejadian sebelum itu?" Tanya Japan sambil menyodorkan handuk kering ke England, "anda sudah dua hari hilang dan kami mencari-cari anda."

"Dua hari? Hilang? Aku?" Ujar England kaget.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anda?" Tanya Japan khawatir.

England berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah.

"Kemarin aku mau mengambil laporan ke akademik pusat. Karena sudah semakin sore aku memotong jalan melewati taman, tapi sialnya hujan deras turun. Aku tetap lari karena takut akademik tutup dan setelah itu…."

"Kamu terjatuh di lubang?" Lanjut Italy.

"Kok kamu tahu?" Tanya England kaget.

"Veee! Aku dan Germany menyelediki kemana kamu menghilang." Ujar Italy ketakutan, "terus kami menemukan sepatu dan blazermu di lubang besar di taman…."

"Oh…begitu. Iya aku jatuh…sewaktu aku sadar ternyata sudah pagi. Tubuhku dipenuhi lumpur dan kakiku terluka. Karena aku ingin menghentikan pendarahan, aku memakai blazerku. Lalu aku berusaha naik sekuat tenaga."

"England memang tidak pernah beruntung dengan lubang, ya." Kata Italy polos tanpa bermaksud apa-apa.

"Apa katamu Italy! Kamu diam aja deh!" Teriak England kesal, Italy pun menjerit ketakutan.

"Karena darahnya tidak mau berhenti juga, aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi…."

"Anda malah membuat berantakan." Lanjut Japan.

"K-Kok kamu tahu juga sih?" Tanya England yang kaget sekaligus malu.

"Switzerland-san memberitahu kami tentang kekacauan di ruang kesehatan. Malah dia bilang ada pencuri." Terang Japan.

"Pencuri? Aku cuma menjatuhkan beberapa botol karena kakiku terpeleset lumpur." Jawab England pelan.

"Oh begitu." Komentar Russia datar sambil tersenyum.

"J-jangan ketawa! Dan awas kalau kalian sampai bilang-bilang!" Teriak England kesal.

"Tapi…kenapa anda ada disini?"

Pertanyaan Japan membuat England terdiam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan merengutkan alisnya yang tebal.

"Aku...dengar soal pengunguman dari kepala sekolah." Kata England pelan, "karena ruang kesehatan dekat dengan aula, aku mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut. Jadinya aku mengintip dari luar karena tidak mungkin aku masuk dalam keadaan berantakan. Lalu aku dengar…jabatanku…diganti oleh France…."

"Heee…lalu kamu syok dan kesini untuk menenangkan diri?" Ujar Russia.

"Bu-Bukan begitu, bodoh! Aku…juga dengar murid-murid lain begitu senang karena aku digantikan…rasanya…"

"Rasanya sangat sepi karena ada yang tidak suka dengan kita, iya kan?"

England menatap Russia dengan heran, karena dia bisa tahu isi hatinya. Russia pun hanya tersenyum tipis. England terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang kesehatan lagi. Entah kenapa aku kesana tapi aku tidak tahu mau kemana lagi. Ketika murid-murid yang lain sudah keluar dari aula, aku panik dan keluar dari jendela dan menuju rumah kaca. Tidak lama setelah aku bersembunyi, Russia masuk dan begitu dia keluar aku dikunci. Aku pun ingin istirahat karena capek, lalu kalian ada didepanku sekarang…."

"Waktu aku panggil kenapa kamu tidak menyahut?" Tanya Russia.

"Eh? I-Itu…aku…panik. Jadinya tanpa sadar aku tidak mau ketemu siapa-siapa…." Ujar England lemas.

"Itu tidak benar, England-san! France-san menggantikan anda untuk sementara karena anda menghilang!" Ujar Japan tegas, "lagipula semuanya sangat khawatir dan mencari-cari anda!"

"Iya. France-Niichan dan America juga sangata khawatir padamu, lho." Ujar Italy.

"France dan America…." Ujar England pelan tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut yang sangat keras. Wajah England langsung memerah karena malu. Wajar saja dia sudah dua hari tidak makan karena tidur, ketika bangun pastinya dia kelaparan. Italy langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan kantung makanan yang tadi diberikan America.

"Ini untukmu, England! Dari America." Ujar Italy sambil menyodorkan kantung itu ke England.

Laki-laki beralis tebal itu melihatnya tidak percaya. Tapi dia menerimanya walaupun sedikit ragu. England mengambil sebuah hamburger dan melahapnya.

"Makanan ini nggak enak! Kenapa sih America suka makanan seperti ini?" Kata England sambil mengunyah hamburger.

"Kalau nggak enak kenapa kamu makannya lahap sekali?" Tanya Italy bingung.

"Berisik! Terserah aku, kan!" Teriak England kesal.

"Nah. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang, England-kun?" Tanya Russia.

England hanya terdiam, dirinya masih ragu untuk keluar. Dia meremas kantung makanan dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil jabatanku lagi dari France! Pekerjaan Ketua hanya aku saja yang bisa lakukan!" Kata England dengan tegas.

"Eh? Kok seperti itu sih?" Tanya Japan pelan.

Tapi Japan menghela nafas lega melihat England semangat lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya akan memberitahu Germany-san soal ini. Italy-kun, kamu tunggu disini saja ya." Kata Japan sambil berdiri.

"Eh? Kok aku ditinggal sendiri?" Tanya Italy cemas.

"Hee…Italy-kun nggak mau menemaniku disini?" Tanya Russia dengan senyum yang menusuk, Italy pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Japan, bilang pada mereka aku mau bertemu di ruang komite." Kata England.

Walaupun England mengatakannya dengan pelan dan tanpa menatapnya sama sekali, Japan mengerti dan hanya tersenyum sebelum pergi.

**xxxx**

Germany memasuki ruang komite dengan ekspresi serius seperti biasa. Japan lega Germany sudah datang namun tidak dengan China yang kesal menunggu.

"Kamu lama sekali Germany, aru!" Kata China kesal.

"Apa boleh buat…aku mengantar Switzerland ke ruang kesehatan dulu…." Ujar Germany.

"Bagaimana keadaan Switzerland-san?" Tanya Japan cemas.

"Dia sudah sadar walaupun masih terasa pusing katanya. Sekarang Liechtenstein sedang menjaga dia." Jawab Germany.

Japan menghela nafas lega. China masih merasa kesal karena England masih belum datang juga. Perhatian Germany teralih ke France dan America yang terduduk lemas di kursi mereka.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Germany heran.

Japan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi sebelum Germany datang. Setelah mendengarnya Germany hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian itu selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh, ya."

"Jangan panggil aku ini France-Niisan kalau aku nggak bisa melakukan hal ini!"

"Aku ini HERO! Apapun bisa kulakukan! BECAUSE I CAN!"

"Tetap saja kalian itu bodoh." Ujar China.

Germany mengangguk setuju dengan komentar China. Japan bingung harus berkata apa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Aaahh! Aku haus! Paling enak minum _cola_ dingin." Ujar America sambil mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dari bawah mejanya.

"Nggak ada _wine_ ya? Aku haus juga nih…." Keluh France.

"Kalian ini santai banget sih…." Ujar Germany sambil menghela nafas.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Toh kita lagi menunggu England." Balas America sambil meminum _cola_nya.

Dari luar terdengar suara yang familiar bagi mereka, terutama bagi Germany. Karena penasaran, Germany membuka pintu dan melihat koridor. Firasat Germany benar kalau suara itu adalah suara Italy yang menjerit ketakutan. Italy berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang komite sambil memanggil Germany.

"Germany! Germany! Tolong aku!" Teriak Italy sambil memeluk Germany.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Germany bingung, "dan jangan nangis!"

"Itu…itu…kami dikejar-kejar! Seram sekali!" Kata Italy sambil terisak-isak.

"Dikejar sama siapa? Lalu mana England dan Russia?" Tanya Germany lagi.

Sebelum Italy menjawab pertanyaannya, Germany sudah mendapat jawabannya. Dari arah datangnya Italy, terlihat Russia juga berlari mendekat. Germany semakin bingung kenapa mereka berlari dan dia lebih kaget lagi melihat England ada diatas punggung Russia.

"Germany! Buka pintu untuk kami! Dan setelah kami masuk langsung kunci pintunya!" Teriak England.

Germany terdiam sesaat karena masih bingung. Tapi setelah melihat ada bayangan mengerikan yang mengejar Russia dan England, Germany langsung bertindak. Dia menyuruh Italy masuk dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Russia dan England bisa masuk. Begitu mereka berdua masuk, dengan cepat Germany masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Germany panik.

"Itu…adi—"

Belum selesai Russia bicara terdengar suara gedoran pintu dari luar. Suara yang sangat keras dan mengerikan, seperti yang ada di film horror.

"Niii-saaan! Buka pintunya! Akan kubuat alis tebal itu menyesal menaiki punggung Nii-san!"

"Belarus-chan! Sudah jangan ganggu Russia-chan dulu, dia lagi sibuk."

"Tidak, Nee-san! Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sampai aku bisa ketemu Nii-san!"

"Kalau kamu mau main bisa nanti, kan? Ayo kita pergi."

"Jangan tarik aku! Nee-san!"

Akhirnya dua suara perempuan itu menjauh tidak lama kemudian. Semuanya menghela nafas lega karena satu ketegangan telah berakhir.

"Kedua saudara perempuanmu aneh." Ujar England.

"Saudara-saudaramu juga aneh." Balas Russia sambil tersenyum.

England merengut kesal karena tidak bisa membalas. Japan menenangkan Italy yang masih menangis ketakutan tapi Germany malah memarahinya. China melihat dengan heran pemandangan langka dimana Russia menggendong England. Sebaliknya France menatap arah lain yang lebih mengherankan lagi, dia melihat America hanya terdiam dengan kaleng _cola_ yang remuk ditangannya.

"Rasa cemburunya _double_ nih…." Ujar France pelan.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa?" Tanya China bingung.

"Ah, nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa…."

"Sepertinya kamu menikmatinya, England-kun." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"A-Apanya?" Tanya England.

"Naik di punggungku~"

"B-Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku suka, bodoh! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Teriak England malu.

"Eh? Tapi kakimu kan terluka…."

"Kalau berdiri aku masih bisa! Memangnya kamu pikir aku ini siapa? Cepat turunkan!" Perintah England tegas.

Akhirnya Russia menurunkan England. Dia berjongkok agar England bisa turun. Japan pun ikut membantu England.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, England san? Anu...bukankah ini sweater Russia-san yang anda pakai?"

"Ah! I-Itu…itu dia yang paksa aku buat pakai! Bukan berarti aku ingin pakai!" Ujar England dengan wajah memerah.

"Habis kamu kelihatannya kedinginan, sih." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kan karena kamu menyiramku dengan air!" Kata England kesal.

"Hee…dari awal kamu kan sudah basah." Balas Russia masih tersenyum.

"Diam!" Germany berteriak keras sehingga membuat semuanya terdiam, "kalau kalian bertengkar terus hal ini tidak akan selesai! England sudah ada disini jadi biarkan dia menjelaskan semua! Dan kalian boleh bertanya setelah England selesai bicara! Mengerti!"

Semuanya mengangguk patuh. Mereka pun terdiam dan menatap England, menunggu dia bicara. England menelan ludahnya karena sedikit gelisah, tapi dia memantapkan hatinya untuk menceritakan hal sebenarnya. England menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sama seperti yang dia ceritakan ke Japan, Italy dan Russia di rumah kaca.

"Jadi…semua kekacauan ini karena kebodohanmu, England? Bodoh sekali, aru!" Ujar China tajam.

England hanya terdiam kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata China. Germany hanya menghela nafas dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. England melirik France dan America yang belum juga bicara apa-apa. England jadi sedikit gelisah karenanya.

"Aku…Aku sudah ada disini sekarang! Jadi kamu tidak berhak jadi ketua lagi, France! Akulah ketua komite yang sah!" Kata England tegas.

"Hah. Kamu itu datang dengan penampilan nggak keren lalu menceritakan kebodohanmu dan sekarang mau merebut posisi ketua. Kamu itu benar-benar bodoh ya." Kata France dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-Apa katamu!" Teriak England kesal.

"Seharusnya kamu mengatakan sesuatu yang manis dengan buket mawar. Aku pasti akan menerimanya kok."

"Kamu itu minta dihajar, ya!"

"Sudah cukup!"

Pertengkaran France dan England berhenti karena teriakan America. England menatap America bingung karena tiba-tiba dia marah sedangkan France bersikap biasa saja dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu nggak ngomong apa-apa?" Tanya America.

"Eh? Ngomong apa?" Tanya England bingung.

"Waktu kita ketemu kemarin kenapa kamu diam saja? Kamu bersikap aneh…"

England masih bingung, dia mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan America kemarin. Setelah ingat, England berpikir lagi.

"America…sebenarnya apa yang aneh denganku?"

America dan juga yang lain terdiam heran. England semakin bingung karena semua orang menatapnya.

"O-Oi! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kemarin America membuat lantai koridor kotor, jadi aku buru-buru memberitahu petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkannya. Karena itu aku jadi kesorean mengambil dokumen di akademik pusat."

"Eh? Jadi kamu diam saja karena buru-buru?" Tanya France tidak percaya.

"I-Iya. Karena kalau aku ngomel pastinya akan lama, jadinya aku diam saja dan aku mau memarahi America di ruang komite nantinya." Ujar England yang bingung melihat ekspresi France yang aneh.

Spontan, semuanya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kenyataan yang mereka cari-cari memang sudah ketemu tapi bagi mereka hanya menambah kesuraman yang ada.

"Ternyata hari ini kita membuang waktu untuk hal tidak guna." Keluh Germany.

"Eh? Menurutku menyenangkan kok! Kita bisa jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah~" Ujar Italy ceria.

"Yang jelas saya tenang karena England-san tidak apa-apa." Kata Japan tenang.

"Aiyaa~" Keluh China sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin lebih baik kamu tetap tidur di rumah kaca saja, England-kun." Kata Russia sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh ya." Cibir France.

"Kata-kata dari mulutmu yang paling nggak bisa kuterima, jenggot sialan!" Teriak England kesal, "dan lagi kenapa kalian sekesal itu sih?"

"Padahal…kukira kamu pergi…"

Mendengar America juga berkomentar England jadi bertambah kesal, tapi matanya melebar ketika melihat wajah America basah dengan airmata.

"Padahal aku sudah khawatir! England bodoh!" Teriak America sambil terisak-isak.

_A-America nangis!_

Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua orang. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat America yang selalu ceria dan semangat menangis seperti anak kecil. Entah kenapa mereka juga jadi panik.

"America-san, tenanglah. Ah! Ini ada permen!" Kata Japan berusaha menenangkan.

"Ini juga ada hamburger sisa tadi!" Ujar Italy.

"Ini ada kue yang enak dari rumahku, enak sekali, aru." Kata China sambil menyodorkan sebungkus kue ke America.

Germany hanya diam saja karena dia tidak bawa makanan apa-apa dan dia juga tidak bisa membujuk orang. Walaupun sudah disodori makanan, America masih terus menangis. England pun jadi panik dan bingung, dia tidak tahu harus memberikan apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu! Karena itu berhenti nangis!" Teriak England.

"…Kalau begitu. Aku ingin kamu di festival kebudayaan nanti pakai kostum aneh seharian. Kamu juga jangan protes kalau difoto dan dipajang di koran sekolah."

"Iya iya! Baiklah akan kulakukan! Eh?"

England menyadari sesuatu. Orang yang mengatakan tadi bukan America, tapi orang lain. Dia menoleh dengan ke arah orang yang dia curigai. Dan benar saja orang itu sedang tersenyum meremehkan dirinya.

"France! Kamu yang ngomong tadi, kan? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya England kesal.

"Tidak kusangka kamu pakai nangis, America. Kamu itu memang masih kecil, ya. Tapi berkat itu aku dapat rekaman yang bagus." Kata France sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ini semua gara-gara England bodoh!" Kata America kesal sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Nah, England. Kamu tetap harus melakukan apa janjimu, lho. Atau nggak, aku akan menyebarkan video kalau ketua komite kita sudah membuat America menangis," Ujar France sambil memperlihatkan handphone yang dipegangnya.

"Dasar sialan!" Geram England, "kalau kakiku sudah sembuh kamu pasti akan kuhajar habis-habisan!"

"iya iya. Karena itulah cepat sembuh "

"Berisik!" Teriak England kesal karena tidak terima dikerjai.

"Tapi kami punya hadiah untukmu, lho." Kata France sambil tersenyum, "hadiah dariku dan America."

France menuju tirai besar yang ada di samping mereka. dia berhenti di ujung tirai dan menarik tali tirai dengan semangat. Sama seperti tadi pagi di balik tirai itu ada banyak tumpukan kertas berjejer rapi. Bedanya tidak ditumpuk tinggi-tinggi agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan yang sama lagi.

"Eh? Ini apa?" Tanya England heran.

"Lihat England-san." Kata Japan sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen dari tumpukan tadi, "France-san dan America-san sudah susah payah mengerjakan ini semua."

England memeriksa setiap lembar dokumen yang diberikan Japan dan dia sangat terkejut melihat semuanya dikerjakan dengan rapi dan sempurna. England melihat France dan America keheranan.

"Ternyata kalian bukan hanya mempunyai rencana mengerjaiku, ya…"

"Kami ini memang hebat, kan? France-Niisan bisa melakukan apapun jika ada yang perlu bantuan." Kata France bangga.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kalian bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan komite dengan serius!" Kata England kesal.

"Hobiku memang mogok kerja sih. Jadi maklumi saja."

"Apanya yang perlu dimaklumi, bodoh!"

America terus diam. England jadi takut America menangis lagi jadi ikut diam juga karena bingung mau bicara apa. Laki-laki beralis tebal itu berpikir keras apa dia harus marah atau membuat America tertawa, tapi pilihan terakhir rasanya mustahil bagi England.

"A-Aku…ah bukan! Kamu…kamu seharusnya bisa melakukan pekerjaan komite lebih serius daripada ini! Jangan sering meninggalkan pekerjaanmu! D-Dan…uuh…ka-kamu…sudah berjuang keras…aku tidak akan melakukan kecerobohan seperti ini lagi."

Walaupun England tidak jelas mengatakannya America merasa lega mendengarnya. England terus memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu.

"Aku juga mau dipuji dong~" Pinta France.

"Aku nggak sudi muji kamu tahu!"

"Hahahaha! England kamu bodoh banget sih!" Kata America sambil tertawa keras.

"A-Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengatai aku bodoh, America! Ngajak ribut ya!"

Akhirnya terjadilah keributan yang sering kali terjadi di ruang komite. Trio klub surat kabar hanya menghela nafas panjang, tapi mereka berpikir kejadian ini bisa dijadikan berita menarik. Sesuai janjinya, China mengembalikan 'harta berharga' Japan, yang diterimanya dengan penuh suka cita. Japan pun bisa melakukan kegiatan klub dan mengejar deadline membuat komik untuk festival kebudayaan nanti, untungnya Germany dan Italy ikut membantu sehingga Japan merasa lega.

**xxxx**

Seminggu pun akhirnya berlalu. Semua anggota komite sudah menyiapkan festival kebudayaan sekolah dengan sukses dan berharap semua bisa berjalan lancer. Kaki England pun sembuh total jadi dia tidak bisa menghindar dari 'janji' yang dia buat. England terpaksa memakai kostum maid di kafe yang dibuat France untuk melayani pengunjung. Karena ada tontonan menarik kafe itu pun jadi ramai. Hal itu malah membuat England malu setengah mati. Klub surat kabar tidak lupa meliput dan menfoto England dalam kostum maid yang banyak, sesuai permintaan France. America pun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat England.

"Kamu pasti senang kan? Hal seperti ini yang paling kamu inginkan. " Kata France sambil kiss bye.

England hanya menggeram kesal dan melempari France dengan kue-kue yang dia bawa. Kehidupan yang damai di World Academy pun akhirnya kembali, mungkin…..

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

4-07-2011

Author note:

Se-Selesai! \o/

Semua hal yang terjadi di cerita ini karena hal sepele. Hahaha. Karena genre cerita ini komedi jadi dari awal memang tidak ada masalah serius di cerita ini. XDDD #dihajar

Aku lebih suka membuat cerita komedi daripada serius karena sewaktu memikirkan konsep aku selalu ingin ketawa. #authoryanganeh

Akhirnya aku bisa membuat France keren tapi gagal membuat dia mesum…aku ingin membuat Fanfic tentang dia lagi. Tapi masih lama….

Btw, ini fanfic keduaku dimana America nangis. Di strip official pun akhir2 ini kadang-kadang ada America nangis karena ngambek dan aku melihatnya sangat menarik. XD

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya.


End file.
